Villains and Their Sidekicks
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The Team is the babies of the Justice League. BUt ehir also the pride and joy of their villains.
1. Chapter 1

When you look at them Young Justice team you automatically think Justice league's kids. And it's true. BUt every hero as a villian so that also means every sidekick has the same villian as well.

They may not show it to the public eye but there is one rule that all villains who deal with the sidekicks have. DO NOT KILL THE BABY HERO!

BUt that also means that they watch out for their baby hero's well-being and other baby hero's well-being. So when Robin got stuck in the burning building while he was on patrol. Joker was the one who pulled him out... Then scolded him for thinking it was a bright idea to go to the burning building alone in the first place. Or when Kid Flash was sick and still decided to go out in the field his rogues grabbed him and helped him till he got better. Or even when Miss Martain lost control of her mind reading during an important mission it was P'Simon who taught her how to control it better.

So yes the Justice league was their family. But their villians were to care about them too. And should new villians come up and actually try to harm _their_ Baby Heroes. Lets just say they never see it comin.

But this is for sure:

Kid Flash has the Rogues

Robin has the Gotham baddies

Aqualad has Black Manta

Superboy has Lex Luthor

Miss Martain has P'Simon

and Artimis has Sports Master and Chesire.

SO a word to all you new criminals out there...

DON'T MESS WITH OUR SIDEKICKS!

* * *

So I was think about making this into a one shot series... Tell if you think I should or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Soory not an update! I know Im not happy about it either! But I do want to continue this but I have no idea who to start with!

So thats where I need your help! Please if you know who you want me to start with please let me know! And if there are any requests please let me know!

Thanks, Monkeygirl


	3. Chapter 3

With Batman out of town Robin was left in charge of the patrols. It was pretty normal for living in Gotham. Batman had made it very clear that he wanted his sidekick to be in one piece when he returned. Naturally the villains agreed. It creeped him out a little. He knew they were there, in the shadows, watching out for him. But he never expected to have one actually save him, let alone the man who did.

It had started as a normal patrol. Swinging from building to building, beating up some thugs, the usual. So when a fore broke out in one of the many factories he was the first to respond, finally something out of the ordinary. When he got there he was shocked to see the fire department already there, really just how fast were these people? He heard something about trapped people and sprung into action.

As he jumped through one of the windows he could hear some gasps and someone say his name. When he landed inside he noted very quickly just how hot it was. He heard a shout for help and ran after it, completely forgetting about his ventilator. HE broke down one of the doors and found a woman coughing on the floor. She was to heavy to pick up so he managed to help her to her feet and run her over the the window. After she was gone he went about finding the rest of the people.

He had just got the last person out when he heard it. A loud creaking sound and next thing he knew he was jumping out of the way of a falling beam. Great just what he needed, some beam blocking the only way out. He coughed into his hand and looked around. This was a larger factory so there had to be another way out. He coughed once more before running down the nearest stair case and to another window. Great another dead end. He was still at least some three stories above the ground. He coughed again and looked for another stair way. He coughed once more but still couldn't find a stair way anywhere. Coughing again he couldn't help but think that this was the lamest way to go out. He didn't even realize he was falling until he heard someone calling his name and a pair of arms wrap themselves around him then he got a face full of purple. After that it's all black, he couldn't remember much of anything.

After what seemed like ages he woke up. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and realized that he was laying on the building next to the burning one. He looked around and as his vision got clearer he quickly realized he wasn't alone. There was a salute of a man standing in front of him, except closer to the edge of the building. He had his hands clasped behind his back and seemed to be watching the building in front of them burn. He could see the man look over his shoulder and then he heard an eerily familiar voice.

"You know what I'd like to know? What it was you were thinking Robin"

"Jo-Joker?"

The salute turned around and walked closer to the boy. It was diffidently the Joker. However with his arms crossed over his chest he looked down at him with an angry expression.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you!? You could have gotten yourself killed in there! And that would have been no fun because everyone knows that if anything is going to kill you it's going to be me not some fire!"

Robin raised an eyebrow at the scolding. But he stood up and shook his head like a properly chastised child. But a gentle hand on his head ruffling his hair pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Oh don't look so down about it Boy Wonder. I heard from Brain Freeze over in Central that brat Flash gets in even bigger trouble than that! Besides those crazies live in a group so it's easier to catch him, for a speedster."

Robin raised and eyebrow and his hair was ruffled again. Then next thing he knew he was all alone on the roof top. Joker was right about one thing. Kid did get in a lot of trouble with his Rogues.

* * *

So yes I chose Robin first! I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about doing Kid Flash next as I hinted in the ending of the chapter! Any particular idea's you wnat to see with Kid let me know!


End file.
